La Decisión
by Kat-N
Summary: En mitad de su subconsciente, Roy Mustang reflexiona sobre las decisiones que ha tomado durante su vida, y hacia dónde le han conducido. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados, así como aquellas referencias directas a la serie, no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>La Decisión<strong>

Un niño corría desesperado por las polvorientas y medio derruidas calles, esquivando los cadáveres y restos de edificios que poco a poco se habían convertido en la única población de aquel trágico lugar. Roy sabía que su deber era acabar con él, pero por más que le perseguía, se sentía completamente incapaz de hacerlo. El pequeño, de piel morena y ojos rojos, miraba por encima de su hombro cada vez que daba con sus destrozadas rodillas en el suelo, y sus pupilas se dilataban al observar que aquel Alquimista Nacional seguía tras sus pasos. Roy estaba a punto de desistir; aunque lo alcanzase (y hacía rato que podía haberle alcanzado) no se creía capaz de asesinar a un crío. Pero de repente, el niño comenzó a llamar a gritos a su padre, y un hombre alto y fornido apareció desde detrás de una esquina, con un enorme rifle con el que comenzó a dispararle para cubrir la huída de su hijo. Un balazo le rozó el hombro, y entonces, el instinto de supervivencia se apoderó de él: dejó de ser un hombre y se convirtió en un soldado. Sorteó ágilmente los siguientes proyectiles y chasqueó los dedos: el ishbaliano desapareció en mitad de una explosión.

Mustang continuó corriendo en la dirección en que había escapado el niño; si había más rebeldes con él, el ejército ordenaba que acabara con todos. Miró a ambos lados de la calle: estaba totalmente desierta. Nada. Pero la adrenalina había agudizado sus sentidos, y un portazo a varios metros más allá no le pasó desapercibido. Aceleró el paso, y utilizando su alquimia de fuego, reventó la puerta y parte de la pared. Sin embargo, allí no encontró un atajo de rebeldes armados hasta los dientes… sino tan sólo al niño al que antes había estado persiguiendo abrazado a su madre, que yacía muerta por la explosión provocada por el alquimista. El pequeño, cubierto por la sangre de la mujer, se giró y miró a Roy con una expresión que éste no olvidaría nunca: una mezcla de miedo, ira, y un dolor infinitos. Entonces Mustang dejó de ser un soldado, y volvió a ser un hombre. Un hombre arrepentido por lo que había hecho. Un hombre que se sentía absolutamente avergonzado al verse a sí mismo a punto de chasquear los dedos para carbonizar a aquel niño junto con los restos de su madre. No podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Ya había matado a demasiados, pero al menos aquellos no tenían un rostro. No uno que le estuviera mirando con todo aquel odio, aunque fuera oculto por el terror.

Pero el niño vio la duda en los ojos del alquimista, e hizo lo único que creyó que podía hacer para sobrevivir. En cuanto la mano de Roy descendió un par de milímetros, el pequeño sacó un arma de entre las cosas de su madre, y sin dejar de llorar ni de temblar, trató de apuntar al alquimista. La reacción de Mustang fue inmediata. Pocos segundos después, aquellos dos cuerpos se consumían en el fuego, la estancia se llenaba de aquel vomitivo olor a carne quemada, y Roy se desplomaba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y aquella horrible sensación de culpabilidad ahogando sus pulmones y oprimiendo su corazón. De pronto, el humo comenzó a tomar forma… una forma humana abrasada, medio derretida, deforme, deshecha. Se volvió hacia él y le miró. No con sus ojos; no tenía ojos. Pero Roy sabía que le estaba observando, con aquella misma expresión. De repente, la forma humanoide se disolvió, se lanzó a por él y, en medio de un alarido desgarrador que le destrozó los oídos, le atravesó el pecho.

Y entonces, se despertó.

Pero no estaba en su cama. Ni siquiera estaba en su apartamento. Y aún así, reconocería aquel lugar incluso con los ojos vendados: era la casa de su maestro.

Sorprendido, y todavía algo agitado y angustiado por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, se levantó y deambuló por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar a Riza. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero de alguna manera, estaba seguro de que ella había tenido algo que ver. Se extrañó al ver que todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme de Coronel del ejército, pero le extrañó aún más el que todo en aquella casa continuara igual que siempre, como si nunca hubiese estado deshabitada. Ni el polvo, ni la lluvia, ni las termitas habían hecho estragos en sus muros. Sin embargo, Roy ignoró todo esto, pues sentía que enigmas como aquel no tenían ninguna importancia. De repente, vio aquella puerta al fondo del pasillo: era el despacho de Berthold Hawkeye. Como por inercia se dirigió hacia ella, y sin saber por qué (pues no esperaba que le contestara nadie), la golpeó dos veces, al igual que había hecho siempre. Para su sorpresa, la voz de aquel hombre al que no escuchaba desde hacía casi diez años resonó desde el interior.

- Adelante.

Mustang abrió la puerta, desconcertado; allí estaba él, sentado a la misma mesa de trabajo a la que había estado atado hasta prácticamente el día de su muerte.

- Hola, Roy.

- Maestro Hawkeye…

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambos durante un par de minutos en los que ninguno de ellos se movió ni un centímetro. Entonces el maestro le sonrió a su discípulo, con la expresión de un padre que sabía que el hijo desobediente volvería a casa arrepentido.

- Veo que Riza decidió confiarte mi alquimia. – dijo, señalando con la mirada los guantes de material inflamable – Me pregunto si fue una buena decisión. ¿Qué piensas tú, Roy?

Aquella pregunta dejó a Roy sobrecogido.

- ¿Yo…? Pues… – caviló durante unos segundos antes de contestar – Creo que hizo mal en entregarme este conocimiento. Yo… sólo he sabido utilizarlo para destruir. Me temo que al final me aparté de todo cuanto me enseñó… Ojalá nunca hubiese ocurrido. Debí escucharle cuando me advirtió sobre el ejército. Debí haberle hecho caso… como siempre. – añadió, recordando con una sonrisa las muchas veces que se había chamuscado por no seguir sus instrucciones.

- No cuidaste de ella como te pedí que hicieras… – le recriminó Hawkeye tras unos instantes.

- ¿De su alquimia? – preguntó Mustang, extrañado.

- No, Roy. De algo mucho más importante. – respondió el otro, mirándole fijamente con desaprobación. "_De Riza_", se dijo Roy a sí mismo…

- Lo siento… Sé que no tengo excusa. Cuando me fui pensé que sí la tenía, pero… realmente no me daba cuenta de que la estaba abandonando de aquella forma.

- La arrastraste a la guerra contigo. Sabes que ella fue por ti, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- Y sabes que se quedó en el ejército por ti, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste aquí con ella?

- ¡Hubiese querido…! Bueno, no… no cuando debía. Pero sí cada instante después de aquello. – era cierto. Solía imaginarse cómo hubiera sido su vida si en lugar de haber perseguido sus ambiciones se hubiera quedado en aquel pueblo apartado, simplemente cuidando de Riza. Todo hubiese sido distinto. Desgraciadamente para él, aquella vida alternativa se le antojaba demasiado feliz; pensar en ella era cada vez más desesperante y doloroso, y no podía evitar odiarse a sí mismo por tomar aquella decisión que tantas vidas había acabado por destruir. Incluida la suya.

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? – inquirió esta vez Hawkeye. Otra vez esas preguntas en las que ninguna tenía relación con la anterior.

- El mismo de siempre, Maestro – contestó Roy con una sonrisa de resignación – Sólo trato de que el mundo en el que vivimos sea un poco mejor para todos aquellos que nos sucedan. Si tan sólo pudiese lograr que…

- Quieres darle un sentido a tu vida.

- … Sí. – afirmó Roy, confuso.

- Y a la muerte de los que asesinaste.

- Sí. – suspiró con pesar.

- Sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre. – sonrió el maestro, divertido – Menos mal que mi hija siempre tuvo los pies sobre la tierra. – añadió, para después mirarle con mayor seriedad – No se le puede dar sentido a la muerte, Roy. Si tratas de buscárselo, acabarás volviéndote loco.

- Creo que ya lo estoy. – respondió éste, sonriéndole de nuevo.

Hawkeye le devolvió el gesto, se levantó de la silla y con un movimiento de su mano le pidió que se acercara con él hasta la ventana. Al hacerlo, quedó profundamente impactado por lo que vio a través de ella. En el jardín, una Riza de apenas dieciséis años jugaba despreocupadamente con el perro que tenían entonces, un enorme mastín de color canela. Era como si hubiese vuelto a aquel mismo día, al día en que decidió alistarse. Calculó que unos segundos después una versión diez años menor de sí mismo interrumpiría los juegos de la muchacha para dejarla sumida en la tristeza, en aquella que tan bien supo ocultar tras una sonrisa y unas palabras de ánimo. Quiso detenerse, detener a aquel estúpido idiota que estaba a punto de cometer el error de su vida. Pero el maestro le detuvo con su brazo.

- No se puede cambiar el pasado, hijo. No importa cuántas veces lo contemplemos. Tan sólo podemos mirar hacia el futuro. – dijo, pasando la mano por delante de la ventana, como si tratase de borrar algo escrito con tiza invisible. Unos instantes después, la escena del jardín desapareció – El pasado ya nos pertenece; puede que lo odiemos o puede que lo añoremos, pero lo único cierto es que todos debemos cargar con él. Sin embargo, el futuro aún no es nuestro. El futuro no es de nadie, o puede que simplemente sea de todos. No debes mirar al pasado; con eso sólo conseguirás que tu carga sea más pesada, y no alcanzarás nada si llevas un lastre como ese sobre tu espalda. Olvídate de las muertes; céntrate en las vidas. Constrúyeles un futuro mejor. – le puso una mano sobre el hombro – Yo sí pienso que mi hija supo tomar la decisión correcta. Admito que yo no te creía lo suficientemente fuerte; no pensé que pudieras resistirte al poder. Pero ella siempre fue capaz de ver mejor a través de las personas. Especialmente de ti.

Mustang le dio las gracias con la mirada y volvió a mirar hacia el exterior de la casa. Se aproximaba una tormenta.

- ¿Tienes pesadillas? – le preguntó Hawkeye de repente. Mustang sonrió sin ganas y le contestó:

- Todos los soldados las tienen.

- No, Roy. – respondió el maestro – Tan sólo aquellos que se arrepienten de lo que han hecho.

* * *

><p>Roy abrió los ojos en mitad de la oficina y la recorrió con la mirada. Era medianoche, y se había quedado dormido sobre su mesa de trabajo. Sus pupilas se detuvieron en la única luz que continuaba encendida en aquella habitación. Se dirigió hacia ella y, bajo su foco, encontró a Riza, que se había desplomado agotada sobre un montón de informes que él debía entregar al día siguiente. Con una sonrisa en los labios, comprobó que estaban todos terminados. Los firmó, le acarició suavemente el pelo y le echó un abrigo por encima. La miró con el orgullo de un niño que contempla su mayor tesoro. Tenía muy claro que sin ella jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos. Y mientras la tuviese a su lado, no volvería a temer sus pesadillas: sabía que ella siempre velaría por sus sueños.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews, por favor! Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión ^^<p>

Muchas gracias por leer =)


End file.
